Worms (2006)
Worms 2006, also known as just Worms, is an version of Worms for J2ME enabled mobile phones developed by Rockpool Games (which also developed Worms Golf and the mobile version of Worms Forts: Under Siege), and was published by THQ Wireless with license from Team 17 Software. It is one of the many games made for the J2ME platform which were not developed by Team 17. The game was created using an modified Worms Golf engine (or API). Gameplay Gameplay is similiar to other games in the series, the player controls an group of Worms up to four maximum. In this version the player can play with either Human opponents through pass and play or against AI Controlled opponents up to 4 teams can fight each other in a Randomly generated landscape. Singleplayer The player can either play an Quick Game against the CPU on a randomly generated landscape or play the simple Training missions, upon winning Quick Games the player is prompted if they want to play again or leave. Training missions are simple training missions teaching the player to use the available Weapons and Utilities featuring 12 missions, training missions act as an "Campaign" mode. Multiplayer In multiplayer its possible to play with up to four teams maximum, however there is an limit of Worms each for example, if there are three teams the maximum amount of Worms is three each, while four the maximum limit is 2 each (one worm can be added but it will cause unbalancing). Color of the teams can be changed there are options to alter the landscape style, Worm health, Turn time, Game time, and layout style (Open or Cave). Weapons The arsenal is quite limited in this version some important weapons and utilities of the series are missing, such as the Ninja Rope and the Sheep. This makes the game pale in comparison large arsenal of the main games of the series or the later Mobile versions such as Worms (2010). However some of the main arsenal is still included, Some of the missing arsenal was later added in the updated 2007 Version. interestingly if one looks inside the .jar file the user can find an weapon panel graphic that shows almost all weapons present in the 2nd generation worms games, which suggests that there were plans for a complete arsenal. Weapons and utilities * Bazooka * Grenade * Cluster Bomb * Dynamite * Shotgun * Homing Missile * Air Strike * Holy Hand Grenade * Banana Bomb * Jetpack * Girder * Low Gravity * Teleport * Skip Go * Surrender Trivia * This is one of the many Worms games made for the Java platform, with all not being developed by Team 17. * The game was developed to promote the release of Worms Open Warfare, an later version entitled Worms 2007 was later released which in turn was released to promote the release of Worms Open Warfare 2. * The game reuses some of the graphics from 2nd Generation games. However, the Worm's sprites are new (the same were used in the games Worms Golf and in the 2D Worms Forts for mobile), while the landscape graphics were taken from Open Warfare. * The Shotgun acts differently in this game, when fired the shot is not an "instant hit" instead it fires an invisible projectile that makes an small explosion on impact and is not affected by gravity or wind. * Worms also fly very high or at throw at high speed this is made easy because some projectiles such as the Grenade do not collide with Worms. * The menu song is an simplified version of the Worm Song done in Midi. * Worms don't make any sounds in this game (excluding explosions). References http://dream17.abime.net/softography.php?id=82 Category:Games for the Java Platform Category:Spin-Offs Category:Worms Category:Games Category:2nd Generation